Love in Ogygia? Hades, No!
by Tabbynerdicat
Summary: HoH SPOILERZ! So, what if Nico washed up on Ogygia after the war against Gaia? Is he trapped there forever? Will Calypso survive until Leo comes to both of their rescue? NicoxCalypso friendship. Caleo, one sided Percico. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**SEPERATE FROM MY LPtMoH STORY!**

***Looks through Tumblr for cute Percico*  
*Sees a what-if post and likes it*  
*Gets inspired and starts writing*  
Story of my life, right there. Anyway, what if Nico washed up on Calypso's island after falling from the Argo II while it was on it's way to Ogygia? But we all know his secret... and if you don't then read House of Hades and find this story later! Good?**

**I am not Rick Riordan. I am not evil when I write my stories. I do not laugh in the faces of my readers and leave them little messages before they read the best book in the series so far. I do not think like:  
"So you have an OTP?"  
*Writes MoA*  
"How do you feel now that your OTP is in Tartarus?"  
NOT ME!  
Therefore, I do not own PJatO or HoO.  
Anyway, this has one sided Percico, Caleo, Frazel, Percabeth, Jasper, other stuff. Nico and Calypso friendship.**

**I got no idea what happened in BoO so let's just say that all the seven and Nico survived and Leo is sailing off to get Calypso now.**

**-****NICO****-**

Nico opened his eyes. The sun was glaring at him. He frowned and blinked to adjust his eyes. He was half submerged in water. It only reminded him of Percy. He shook his head and stood up. The last he remembered, he was on the Argo II, sailing off with Valdez to rescue some girl from an island. Then there was this freak storm and… he was tossed overboard. Nico groaned when he realized he could be anywhere. He started walking up the perfect beach with its perfect sand and away from the perfect waves that reminded him so much of the boy he couldn't help but love. One thing he noticed was that there were no shadows. The sunlight covered everything. Another thing he noticed was that the place was deserted. There was furniture and stuff, and evidence that people lived here, but no-one was around. A hand built forge was proof that Valdez had been here. Maybe this was the desert island he had washed up on. Then where was the girl, Calippo or whatever her name was. If she was named after frozen treats, how bad could she be?

"HAVEN'T I BEEN PUNISHED ENOUGH?" a girl yelled from the beach. Nico turned around. Her hair was long, straight, and golden brown. Her skin was milky pale and she had dark almond shaped eyes. But she was wearing clothes the exact same style as Valdez. Nico groaned. So this _was_ the right island.

"RIGHT WHEN I FIND SOMEONE PERFECT FOR ME YOU SEND ME SOME OTHER BOY? HAVE YOU NO SHAME?" the girl screamed at the sky. Nico walked over to her.

She looked at him angrily. "I suppose you have somewhere important to go as well. You can't stay here, can you? It's always like that!" she cried, collapsing on the sand and glaring at the ocean. Nico felt sorry for the girl. Valdez said she was cursed to stay here for three thousand years. Valdez said she had loved Percy before him. Nico knew how it felt.

"Actually, no. I was on a ship, but there was this storm and I was thrown overboard. Are you, by any chance, the girl we were sailing to rescue? Because if you are, Valdez really needs to get here. Stat."

"Leo's coming?" she asked, looking up. Nico scowled at her tears.

"Yes, he's coming here."

"I told him not to try! He is just so… ugh."

"So, what was your name? Cornetto? Splice? Calippo?"

"Calypso." She snapped.

"Hm. Seems you weren't named after an ice cream after all. I was close though."

"Unbelievable! Look, until Leo comes here, none of us are getting off of this island."

"Where are all the shadows in this place?" Nico asked. Calypso looked at him oddly.

"Ogygia is a paradise. Nothing is dark here."

Nico groaned. "Perfect!" he said sarcastically.

"When do you think Leo will get here?" Calypso asked. Nico was annoyed. Leo, Leo, Leo. Valdez must have left a lasting impression on this girl.

"If they had the heart to stop and look for me, a while. If not, a few weeks, at most. Most likely the second option."

"But Leo would search for you. I know he would."

"Valdez isn't perfect, okay? And no matter who it was, they still wouldn't look for me. Hazel might, but I do tend to vanish sometimes."

"Hazel? Is she your girlfriend?"

Nico frowned. "No, she's my sister. The only one who cares if I live or die. The only one who cares for a child of Hades."

"Oh… sorry. Tell me more?"

Nico looked at Calypso, who looked genuinely interested. Nico didn't want to let her down, or make her angry again, but he was NOT afraid. He was just feeling… generous.

"Well, Leo, Hazel, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Piper and Jason are the seven prophesized heroes. They make the main crew. Coach Hedge is the chaperone and I'm just the one that pops by every few hours and helps occasionally. I'm not important."

Calypso sympathized. "What's your name?"

"Nico di Angelo." I sighed.

"Well, I'm sure they do care about you."

"Hazel cares the most. Jason pretends to care. Percy tries to care. The others don't really notice me until I scare them. Annabeth, Percy's… girlfriend, tries to tell me that everything is okay. But it really isn't." Nico sighed. Calypso was frowning in thought.

"Why did you stop when you mentioned Annabeth?" Calypso asked. Nico groaned. "Do you… like her?"

"OH HADES NO!" he yelled. Calypso laughed. Nico sighed. "I'm a long way off liking girls, I'm afraid. So don't worry. I'm not gonna stop Leo from coming to get you. I just wanna get outta this place. It's too sunny here."

Nico wasn't exactly lying. Just not telling the entire truth. He couldn't trust Calypso not to go blabbing about his love life to Leo. Or anyone else, for that matter.

"Nico? You okay?"

"Um… sure." He said. Calypso rolled her eyes and walked away.

**So? What do you think? Should I continue? Please review!**

**THIS IS NOT NICOLYPSO OR CALICO OR WHATEVER THAT SHIP IS!**

**Does it even have a ship? Hmmm...**

**I SHIP:**

**Percico (Percy and Nico), Pertemis (Percy and Artemis), Octavichel (Octavian and Rachel), Tylla (Tyson and Ella), and Caleo (Leo and Calypso). Should I ship Nicolypso? **

**Stupid Rick Riordan with his trolliness and making epic couples that can never happen!**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY PEOPLEZ LIKE IT!**

**So, another chapter. MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL!**

**I am not a DUDE. Therefore, I cannot be Rick Riordan.**

**-****NICO****-**

Nico was watching the waves. It was the next day, and Ogygia was as perfect as ever. The waves were rolling onto the shore, getting closer and closer to Nico as the day got older. Calypso walked past and sighed.

"Are you hungry?"

"No. I don't eat much." Nico responded, not even turning to see her. She sat beside him. Nico grumbled as she brushed his arm._ Stop touching me..._

"The ocean here is beautiful." She said sadly. "It charms everyone who comes here. Everyone except Leo. He stayed inland. Do you like the sea?"

Nico didn't move.

"Nico, you can't die here. Stop pretending."

"I do like the sea, okay?"

"Knew it. Come on, why don't you eat?"

Nico eyed the basket of fruit. "Because I'm not hungry."

"You'd rather just sit here watching the water do the exact same thing every day for who knows how long, than eat food and have fun?" Calypso asked disbelievingly.

"I haven't had fun in ages. I wouldn't know how. And the water reminds me of someone I miss. Plus, I will be able to see if anyone comes here." Nico said, barely moving. "And the water always changes. It can't be tamed."

_Just like Percy_.

The words were left unspoken, but the thought was running through both of their heads. Calypso got up and left, but kept the basket there. Nico ignored her.

_Percy, why can't you see it?_

**-****CALYPSO****-**

Calypso walked away from Nico. She hadn't been happy when he washed up here, thinking she'd fall in love with him and forget all about Leo. But when she got to know him, she realized that he had no interest in her. He probably had a lover already. Instead of feeling angry at this, she felt sad for him. He wouldn't be able to leave the island until she fell in love with him, but she knew she could never do that. She could never forget Leo, and she could never do that to Nico. So they were stuck here until Leo turned up with the Argo II. Calypso sighed. There was something about Nico, something familiar to her. Something that made her soft around him. Like he'd been through something that she had. _But that's impossible_, she thought. _It isn't like he was trapped on an island for thousands of years, doomed to fall in love with any girl who washed up. It must be nothing_.

And what he had called her, Calippo. She didn't know what a Calippo was. Or what a Splice or Cornetto was. But it was extremely annoying. Not as annoying as Sunshine, but still annoying. Perhaps she would ask him about it. When he finally got off the gods-forsaken beach and started being social.

Calypso had never had a son of Hades wash up on her island. She'd had sons of Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Demeter, Poseidon, but this was the first son of Hades. All the other heroes had told her that Hades was evil and not to be trusted. But Nico seemed like the kind of person who would guard your secret with his life. If he thought it was worthwhile. He was certainly an odd demigod.

Calypso sighed and visited the seeing device that Leo had made. "Show me the Argo II." She said clearly and watched as a picture swirled to life. Sure enough, the ship was sailing in the air, the members of the crew laughing and joking around, not caring if Nico was there. Leo looked excited, while Jason looked worried somehow. Annabeth and Percy were on the edge of the boat, while Hazel, Nico's sister, was acting as if her brother disappeared often. She was talking to the son of Mars, who had just turned into an iguana. None of them seemed to care that Nico was gone.

Calypso watched the image until sundown, when Nico walked up to her. He didn't look much different from before. Calypso was so focused on the image that she didn't notice he was there until he spoke.

"See? They don't care where I've gone."

"Gods, Nico! You startled me!" Calypso shrieked, jumping up and deactivating the shield.

"That's a bonus. But seriously, there are still no shadows here. The stars are so bright that the entire place is lit up!" he seemed annoyed.

"Well, duh. Like I said, nothing is dark on Ogygia."

"If there was darkness, I would be able to shadow travel my butt outta here, and probably back. But I guess the stupid gods thought of that too, eh?"

Calypso couldn't help but laugh at this. She mentally slapped herself, but then realized that she didn't do it out of romantic intentions. It was like a friend. But she would never say that to the son of Hades.

"I'll have you know, Di Angelo, that we did NOT send you here." Said a familiar voice from the cave entrance. Hermes was there, holding a letter. Well, two letters. One was for Nico and the other for Calypso. Wait, was that another one for her?

"We were going to wait until Leo got here, or died, to send someone else. You were entirely accidental. And anyway, we saw what happened with you and Cupid, and it really was brave. The son of Jupiter is right."

Nico scowled.

"Anyway, you guys have mail. See ya!" Hermes vanished. Calypso picked up her letters and Nico stared glumly at his own. Calypso wondered what had happened with Cupid. She was never on good terms with the god of love. Whatever it was, it certainly didn't help with his love life. Nico looked alone.

Calypso returned her attention to her letters. One of them had grease all over it and was charred slightly, indicating it was from Leo. The other was clean and written in a messy scrawl, half Greek, half English. She didn't know who it was from. She opened Leo's first.

_Dear Calypso,_

_I know you didn't want me to risk coming back, but I'm on my way. The Argo II can find Ogygia, I know it. We should be there in a few weeks, at least one. Ogygia is currently very far from Greece. I hope you haven't forgotten about me, and that the gods haven't sent you any more heroes. And if they have, that you didn't send them home. I gotta go now, because Hedge is going crazy with the controls._

_P.S. Sorry but the only paper on the ship when I wrote this was under Festus's head._

Calypso shook her head at Leo's stupidity. Then, she went on to the next one. A silver petal fell out of the letter and she immediately knew who it was from.

_Calypso,_

_You probably don't remember me, but I kinda washed up on your island a few years ago. Percy Jackson, right? Anyway, we're about to depart for Ogygia so Leo can free you. When we get there, I just hope there aren't any hard feelings. I have a girlfriend now. But Leo said that you were over me by the time he finished up there. He said you were totally on 'Team Leo', which is kind of an inside joke around here. Don't ask, because I have no idea. I just wanted to let you know that I still miss you. Even if I don't love you, I hope we can still be friends. Annabeth has this look so I better finish up. She never really forgave you for cursing her. See you on Ogygia._

_Percy Jackson_

Calypso nearly cried. She had no idea that she would cause this much pain. She really didn't feel anything for Percy anymore, but he was here, and she had still fallen for him. She could never forget that. Leo had mentioned something about 'Team Leo' while he was here, but he didn't go into much detail.

"Hey Calypso, who are they from?" Nico asked. He folded his own letter and put it in his pocket. Calypso sighed.

"Percy and Leo. They should be here in at least a week." She folded her letters and put them in her pockets. "Who was yours from?"

"Hazel. She was worried about me. But she knows not to expect a reply." Nico went silent.

"So, ever had fun before?" Calypso asked.

"Yep. Ages ago. Last time I had fun was when I was twelve."

"And you're what, fourteen now?" Calypso asked. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Come on. You have to like SOMETHING!" She said. Nico didn't budge. So Calypso looked through his memories a bit.

"Aha! I have Mythomagic here. Wanna play?"

"Wait, what?" Nico asked. He looked creeped out.

"Look, see? It was a gift from the gods. Do you want to play?"

"Um…"

"Look, I have-"

"-a singing voice that stuns opponents and melodies with two hundred attack points. I know."

"Well then why don't you play?"

Nico hesitated, before walking over.

**Review? Oh, and PERCICO AND PERTEMIS 4EVA!**

**And if you want to go by my other story,**

**LILICO AND KAMEOBUS 4EVA!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... sup? Nothing more to say... as of this moment.**

**I do not troll my readers. Therefore, I am not Rick Riordan.**

**-****NICO****-**

Nico was back on the beach. AGAIN. Calypso had lost spectacularly to Nico in their last game of Mythomagic, leaving the score at 43-nil, in Nico's favor. So, he got bored again and sat on the beach while Calypso tended to her garden. It was midnight, which meant it was SUPPOSED to be pitch black right now. But the stars were so bright that the entire place was lit up with a silver glow. The water shone like a silvery blanket, tinged with blue. The moon was high in the sky, and full. Nico wondered if the moon ever changed here. He heard a soft thud as Calypso sat beside him, careful not to brush against him. He didn't move, but kept watching the waves.

"Have you slept at all in your life?" she asked. Nico glared.

"Of course."

"Prove it."

"I'm not tired." He said. Calypso groaned, before brightening up.

"I can sing you a lullaby."

"Are you mad, woman? No." Nico said, his eyes focused on the ripple of the ocean water.

"I can make you go to sleep if I want. All I have to do is-"

"No." Nico interrupted. Calypso opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. There was silence for a few seconds. Calypso eventually got bored and walked away. Nico took out his crumpled letter and reread it for the seventh time.

_Nico,_

_Where are you? When the storm hit, I saw you get knocked against the deck and fall. Father says you are alive, but in a place he cannot reach. We can't find you anywhere. If you can come back, will you? Percy and Annabeth are worried about you. _I'm_ worried about you. Frank and Leo think you have other things to do but I don't believe them. Piper is a bit annoyed that you won't show yourself and Jason… he looks like he knows something. Have you hidden something from me? Hermes says that you will get this letter for certain. I hope you are able to write back._

_Sincerely, Hazel_

Nico was touched that they were worried about him. But he knew he would never truly be accepted. He folded the letter again and put it in his pocket, just as Calypso returned. She sat down beside him and started talking.

"What do you like so much about the sea?"

Nico paused. "I don't know. It's calming sometimes, and sometimes it's rough, and it doesn't like listening to anyone. It can't be told what to do. And it reminds me of Percy. He was the first demigod apart from my sister that I knew, and he was the best person to look up to." Nico said. Calypso nodded.

**-****CALYPSO****-**

Calypso nodded. The sea reminded her of Percy too. Especially…

"His eyes." She said. Nico looked over.

"What?"

"His eyes. Percy's eyes. He had these beautiful, sea green eyes. They reflected the sea perfectly."

"I just know, right? His eyes are amazing. Sometimes they're like the Pacific in the summer, and sometimes they're as cold as the Arctic Ocean."

Nico sounded really passionate about Percy's eyes. He suddenly flinched and walked away. He never ceased to confuse her. Calypso wanted to find out more about Nico's connection with Percy, but now wasn't the time. Plus, he needed to sleep. Calypso opened her mouth and sang.

_"Sun goes down, and we are here together_

_Fireflies, glow like a thousand charms_

_Stay with me and you can dream forever, right here in my arms_

_It's magic, when you are here beside me_

_Close your eyes, and let me hold you tight_

_Everything, that I could ever need is right here in my arms… tonight."_

Calypso found Nico sitting on a fallen tree, blocking his ears. He looked tired. Nico, admitting defeat, looked up at her in annoyance.

"What _is_ this song?"

"I sang it to everyone who came here, in hope that they would stay."

"It sounds like something you would find in a Barbie movie!" he complained. Calypso gave him a confused look.

"Barbie?"

"Never mind. Ask Piper when she gets here." Nico said grumpily. Calypso smiled and continued singing.

_"Sounds of day, fade away_

_Stars begin to climb_

_Melodies, fill the breeze_

_Sweeter all the time."_

Nico could barely keep his eyes open. Calypso smirked, working her magic.

_"Sun goes down, and we are here together_

_Fireflies, glow like a thousand charms_

_Stay with me, and you can dream forever_

_Right here in my arms… tonight."_

Calypso smiled as Nico finally slept. She threw a blanket over him and left the area.

**Yeah, that song ****_was_**** from Barbie. Don't ask why Nico knows what Barbie is...**

**I have a select few Barbie songs (that I wouldn't even know about if not for my babysitting job) that actually aren't that bad. So if you wanna dis Barbie, make sure you leave out some of the songs. Then you can burn the rest in the Styx. And how it always assumes that girls are all blond with blue eyes and love pink? No. But you didn't read a PJO fanfic to hear the author go on and on about Barbie, did you?**

**Review?**

**And just for the record, Barbie people. I HATE PINK. Not the singer, she's cool. but the COLOUR.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anuzzer chapter for youz. Ja, me language iz 'orrible. Hoo cairs?**

**I do not like making Nico miserable, so I am not Rick Riordan. Therefore, I do not own the PJO series.**

**-****NICO****-**

_I can't believe she did that_, was running through Nico's head when he woke up the next morning. Calypso was evil. If word got out that the son of Hades was sung to sleep, there would be no end to it. Nico took the blanket off and slung it over his shoulder, walking through the blazing sun to Calypso's cave. Calypso was waiting for him, smirking. Nico realized that Valdez must have influenced her a _lot_.

"Morning, sleepy head!" she laughed.

"I have **_not_** forgiven you for that yet. Seriously, your voice is great and all, but I don't do lullabies. EVER."

That just made Calypso laugh more.

"Hey, you're like immune to anything I throw at you. You are not normal." Calypso said. Nico cracked a smile, before it faded, like his smiles always do.

"I don't fall for people that easily."

"Lucky you then. So, plans for today?" Calypso asked. Nico groaned.

"Do you ever just sit around and not do anything? Try it!" he walked outside and to the beach, where he resumed his position on the shore, staring at the waves. Nico didn't even know why he did it anymore. He didn't know why he couldn't give up on Percy. He didn't know why he liked Percy in the first place.

"Nico! Get off of the beach and do something else!" yelled Calypso from the other side of the island. Nico rolled his eyes and didn't move. She couldn't tell him what to do. Or so he thought.

"NICO!" Calypso marched down and grabbed Nico by his collar. She dragged him across to the other side of the island and tied his arms and legs together. Nico glared at her.

"Now what?" he spat. Calypso snickered and sat down beside him.

"Nico, I am hereby banning you from the beach until tomorrow night. Why do you stay at the beach so much anyway?"

Nico froze. "Because…"

"I could just look into your past and see-"

"No! Calypso, you wouldn't dare-"

"Wouldn't I?"

"Fine! Just… swear you won't tell anyone!" Calypso raised an eyebrow.

"I, Calypso, daughter of Atlas, swear on the Styx that I won't tell anyone why Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, loves the beach as much as he does. Happy?"

Thunder boomed in the clear skies.

"It's… Percy. Because of Percy." And Nico went silent.

**-****CALYPSO****-**

"It's… Percy. Because of Percy." And Nico went silent. Calypso pondered.

"What about Percy?"

"Just… everything, okay?"

Calypso wasn't happy. She expected a lengthy answer. Not just 'because of Percy'. She could understand why Percy would make a girl want to stay at the beach, because with his looks and personality, who wouldn't fall for him? But…

And then it came to her.

She remembered Nico saying he wasn't interested in girls. She remembered Nico staring at the ocean with a sad look on his face. She remembered how much happier Nico sounded when he spoke about Percy's eyes. Or just Percy in general. She remembered when he told her about Annabeth, and how he had faltered when he mentioned her relationship with Percy. She remembered Hermes appearing and telling him what the gods thought of his moment with Cupid. Cupid, the god of love, who was only able to be beaten by facing your feelings. There was no doubt about it. Nico liked Percy. In _that_ way.

Calypso had never met a queer demigod. The ones who washed up on her island were all interested in girls. But they were basically all the same. Until she met Leo and Nico. Leo wasn't as good looking or handsome as the other heroes that arrived here, but she grew to love him. He was just so sarcastic and fun to be around, no matter how much she tried to deny it. And Nico, well, she knew he was different the moment she saw him. But she never suspected that he liked GUYS. She didn't even see how that could work. Like two guys in a relationship together. But apparently it happened. As well as two girls in a relationship.

Calypso found herself feeling awkward just thinking about it. Nico was looking down. Calypso didn't like that. She unbound him and dragged him to a standing position.

"Is that it?" she asked. Nico looked at her like she was crazy.

"Calypso, I just admitted that I liked a DUDE. Where I came from, those people were not given rights. Those people were looked down on and treated like mistakes. Like girls that came out in the wrong body. Now it isn't much different."

"And I should care because? Look, my opinion towards you has not changed. It doesn't matter who you like, okay? And, let's face it; is there anyone who doesn't fall for Percy? He's just a love magnet." I chuckled. Nico cracked a smile.

"Okay, but no blabbing to anyone. They already think I'm weird, but being gay would just add to that."

Calypso was confused. "You don't look happy."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you were three thousand. Well, nowadays, people like me are called gay. That's a horrible joke, because I am miserable most of the time."

Calypso finally understood. And she remembered that the words in languages often changed with time. That reminded her…

"Nico, what's a Calippo?"

Nico started laughing. "A kind of icy pole. We can go get some back in civilization. Valdez loves Bubble O' Bills. Percy has a certain fondness for ice cream cookies and Hazel was amazed when she first tried Golden Gaytime." He paused. "Frank is lactose intolerant. Annabeth likes Splice; Jason would do anything for Drumsticks, which is kind of the same as Cornettos but a different brand. Piper always goes for the Smartie ones. Bianca…" he faltered. "Her favorite was a simple Choc Top. Me, I'm a Magnum person. Trust me; you need to try the modern ice cream flavors."

"Sounds fun. Name a few?" Calypso asked. She was getting interested. Nico pondered.

"Well, Vanilla, Chocolate and Strawberry are the most common. There's Bubblegum, Old English Toffee, Cookies and Cream, Chocolate Mud, and once I came across one called 'Italian Garlic'. I didn't try it."

Calypso turned a bit green trying to imagine what garlic flavored ice cream would taste like. But then she laughed. "I'll just stick to vanilla and honey, okay?"

"You do that. By all means!" Nico said, shuddering. Calypso was curious.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Hazel tricked me into eating the garlic ice cream. I will never be the same again."

"And what did it taste like? Garlic?"

"No, it tasted more like onion to me." He said, looking thoughtful.

"You are so weird." Calypso laughed. Nico smiled. Calypso was glad that she was getting him to open up more.

"Okay, so maybe I'll go to sleep by myself this time?" he suggested. Calypso smirked.

"We both know how that will end."

"Oh gods…" Nico groaned, looking at the sky. It was getting dark.

"Hm… ready for it?" Calypso asked and Nico's eyes widened.

"No!"

He ran off to hide somewhere and Calypso smiled. He already seemed like a normal kid. She decided to take pity on him and turned around to go the opposite way. But a mound of flesh was in her way. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Hermes?"

"More mail. For both you and your… um… Nico. I still don't know what that guy is. Anyway, here you go. And if you want me to, I can send them a message from you."

Calypso's heart leapt.

"Yes, thank you! Um… tell Leo that he's an idiot. Tell the others that I thank them for coming here; tell Percy and Annabeth that I'm sorry. Tell Hazel that Nico is safe here and reassure Leo that there is absolutely NOTHING between us. Swear on the Styx if you have to. Um… that's all." Calypso finished. Hermes smiled and snapped his fingers, vanishing and leaving two letters in his place. Again, it was obvious who they were from. Leo's was once again charred, and instead of grease, it had ink covering it. The other was Hazel's, Calypso could tell by the handwriting. What, so she took a look at Nico's letter? So what?

"NICO!" Calypso called. No answer. Calypso sighed and opened her envelope.

**Like it? Another chapter coming soon!**

**PLZ R&R**

**Oh, and ICE CREAM IS AWESOME! Just letting you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, sorry about the wait, but my mum banned me from like everything I owned because I didn't want to make my sister a milkshake. My life is messed up.**

**I am not famous, therefore I am not Rick Riordan, and furthermore, I do not own PJO.**

**(If I did, Nico wouldn't be miserable, and Octavian would get together with Rachel)**

**-****NICO****-**

Nico actually slept that night. He suspected that Calypso might have had something to do with it, but he couldn't be sure. He was sure that she felt pity for him, and he hated pity. There were many things that he hated. He hated garlic ice cream. He hated being touched. He hated Percy Jackson. He hated love. He even hated the sun. But most of all, he hated pity.

He hated that as soon as people found out that he liked guys, they immediately thought that he was doomed. Jason was a perfect example. And he was sure if Percy found out, it would be the same. Annabeth too, probably. Hazel would be exactly like Calypso; trying to encourage him to get over his sadness and enjoy life.

As Nico sat on the beach again, he stared at the sky instead of the sea. The sea held too many memories, while he had nearly none of the sky. He observed that the clouds were moving slowly out to the horizon, and new ones were appearing, just as slowly, to replace the ones lost. Everything was perfect in Ogygia. Including the number of clouds.

Nico found his eyes drawn to the sea yet again, and no matter how much he tried to look away, they were locked there. He sighed. No-one suspected that he liked Percy. Jason already knew, and the others all thought he liked Annabeth or Thalia.

Nico found himself chuckling despite himself. Thalia? No. Just no. People assume that if two people like the same things, that they were meant for each other. But when you look at Percy and Annabeth, you see that they are nothing alike. Yes, Nico accepted that Percy and Annabeth were meant for each other. They had known each other since they were twelve, and had been on quests to save each other's lives. Hades, they'd even endured Tartarus together. The only thing that could ever possibly break them apart would be death, but Nico was sure they'd gain Elysium and end up finding each other again anyway, because couples like that can- and will- do anything to stay together.

"Nico, where were you last night? Hermes came with letters and I called you."

Nico looked up, grateful to have a reason to stop staring at the sea. "I didn't hear you."

"I don't believe that for a second. Here, Hazel wrote you. Leo says that he should be here in a few days at most. If you need me, I'll be in my garden, okay?"

Calypso walked away and Nico opened the letter, his eyes darting across the page.

_Nico, _

_Leo found a shortcut and we should be there soon, but if I were you, I would want to make it clear that you and Calypso AREN'T together. Because when Hermes turned up and said that you were there, he got really angry. I don't think that you would go after Calypso, especially when you know that Leo has her. You don't seem to take much interest in love. Everyone is worried sick about you, mainly because Leo has been muttering under his breath for the last few days and it doesn't sound pretty. Percy looks relieved that you're safe, and Annabeth seems suspicious. Jason is just smiling like an idiot and Piper is trying to interrogate him. Frank looks happy that you aren't dead, which is good, I guess. I hope we can all go out for ice cream or something when you come back, because things are really dreary right now. It's been raining nonstop for two weeks now, because Leo managed to anger the Venti again. Sorry, I have to go. Frank just fell overboard._

_Hazel_

The last few lines were a messy scrawl. Nico smiled a bit at the thought of Frank falling overboard and turning into some kind of bird, possibly an ostrich or a cassowary, and trying to fly his way back up.

Nico folded his letter in his coat pocket and walked into the perfect trees. These trees were probably normal, seeing as Calypso had no company. Probably no dryads here. Nico sat on a bench and thought.

"Have you eaten at all?" came a voice and Nico groaned. Calypso walked into view, holding a fresh baked apple pie.

Nico's mouth watered. But he shook his head to clear it out. "Yes, I have, okay?"

"No, it's been weeks since you came here, but you don't think it because time is difficult here. And it's important to maintain a healthy diet!"

"I'm not hungry." Said Nico, despite himself. He didn't need her pity, or her compensation.

"Yes you are. Look, I'm gonna stand here until you eat this. And don't pull the allergy stunt because I looked into your past and saw that you have no allergies. Eat." Calypso shoved the pie under his nose and Nico breathed in the scent of cinnamon, apple, pastry, and just… everything in an apple pie.

Nico couldn't help himself. He took the pie and it was gone in seconds, surprisingly without any mess. Nico grinned sheepishly. He couldn't really be blamed for it. The only apple pie he ate in his whole life was one from McDonalds.

"Better?" asked Calypso, smirking slightly.

"Whatever. So, is there anything to do on this island?"

"Apart from stare at the sea, you mean?" she asked. Nico nodded. "Well, are you up for a game of beach volleyball?"

"I have never played anything to do with volleyball in my life." Nico admitted. Calypso smiled and grabbed his arm. "I don't-"

"It'll be fun!" Calypso promised. Nico groaned, but realized there was no getting out of this, and grudgingly walked with her.

**-****CALYPSO****-**

_Well, introducing Nico to volleyball was apparently a bad idea_, thought Calypso as she lost once again to the son of Hades.

"Wow, I'm actually pretty good at this." He said, bouncing the ball over to her. Calypso caught it and smirked evilly.

"CATCH!"

"Wha- OOF!" Nico was knocked into the sand, a good twenty metres away from the court.

"Oh yeah! And round 36 goes to Calypso!"

"That was _not_ fair." Nico complained.

"Life _isn't_ fair, Death boy. Now get over here so I can _congratulate_ you."

"Death boy?" Nico asked, smirking. "When did I get a nickname?"

Calypso blushed. "Well, friends give each other nicknames, so…"

"Okay then, _Calippo_."

Calypso gaped at the son of Hades, who was grinning. Then she regained herself and smiled.

"Right, so I can call you Death boy and you can call me Calippo?"

"Deal. Just don't let anyone else use them, because I have enough nicknames going around." Nico shuddered.

"Like?" Calypso asked, the game of volleyball forgotten.

"Zombie, Death Breath, stuff like that. There are new ones every day."

"So, tell me about the others' nicknames? They've gotta have some." Calypso insisted. Nico smirked.

"Hazel doesn't really have any, but once, Frank was called a 'Chinese-Canadian baby man'. Piper calls Leo 'Repair boy' and Jason is nicknamed 'Sparky' and 'Lightning guy'. Not very original. Leo calls Piper 'Beauty Queen' and she hates it. Everyone else calls her Pipes or Piper. Percy only allows Annabeth to call him Seaweed Brain and Annabeth only lets Percy call her Wise Girl. Thalia calls Percy 'Kelp Head', and in return, Percy calls her 'Pinecone face'-"

"Who?" Calypso asked. This girl, Thalia, was never mentioned before.

"Oh, Thalia Grace. Jason's sister. She's a daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis."

"But why is she called 'Pinecone face'?"

"Oh, when Annabeth was eight, Thalia, a boy called Luke, and a satyr called Grover found her and they made their way to Camp Half-Blood. Thalia sacrificed herself so that all of her friends could make it, and Zeus turned her into a pine tree. Then when Percy brought back the Golden Fleece, she was revived."

"Oh, I get it. Is she nice?"

"Kinda. She… look, you'll see when we get out of here."

There was awkward silence. Nico fiddled with his coat and Calypso smiled at him. He could talk about Percy now without choking up. This was the path to recovery.

"Hm, dinner soon. D'you want to set up the table while I cook?"

"If I have to…" Nico sighed and walked away.

**Lame ending, but who cares. Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait, but I have another story too, y'know. Plus Internet Explorer doesn't like me. So I have to use Google Chrome for this. Seriously taking 4EVA.**

**I am awesome, which means that I ****_could_**** be Rick Riordan, but alas, I am not. Therefore, Percy Jackson and everyone else belongs to him.**

**-****NICO****-**

Nico walked away from Calypso and over to a dining table on the other side of the island, that had half of it smashed off. _Valdez had to be a part of this_, he thought. He quickly set up two different places with the beautifully carved utensils and plates, before walking away while Calypso cooked.

Nico wasn't sure about Calypso. _If Valdez hadn't come_, Nico thought, _she might be acting differently. She might even be hurt that I don't like her. But since when do I care about her feelings?_ Nico asked himself. He was feeling weird. He had never felt this way before. And he knew it was a kind of love, but not the romantic kind. He knew very much about the romantic side of love. And he honestly didn't like it.

But Calypso was different. She was the ONLY girl who didn't scream at the sight of him, or act nervous around him, or try and flirt with him (_Trust me, I've run into a few Goth girls on my travels_). She laughed at his jokes, she enjoyed his company, and she even INVITED him to do things. Not many people invite children of Hades to do ANYTHING. Nobody he knew enjoyed his company except her. Even with those 'friends' of his, it wasn't like 'Hey, Nico's coming over! Great!' it was more like, 'Well, that's unexpected. Come on, let's go see him'. Nico felt at home when he was with her. Was this what it was like having a friend?

Bianca had been his only true friend. Grover the Satyr wasn't as close, and everyone he met afterwards generally avoided him, or acted like friends only to backstab him later. Or if they were trying, they didn't end up hurting him on purpose. But it wasn't the same.

Calypso reminded Nico of Bianca. Her kindness, her will. Everything but her appearance. Nico didn't know how to react to this. Bianca was dead, and reborn somewhere else in the world with no memory of him. Calypso was over three thousand years old. But it was like they were merged into the one person. The one person who truly understood him.

"Death boy! Hurry up, before it gets cold!" called Calypso from the direction of the ruined dining table. Nico sighed and stood up.

Calypso had made a pot of stew and a plate of bread in the short time Nico had been thinking. The stew smelled delicious and the bread was still warm. Needless to say, both of them were full in minutes.

"So, why don't you like sleeping?" Calypso asked, washing the plates. Nico hesitated.

Percy… because of Percy…

**_Nico woke for the sixth time that night, panting and gasping, disgusted with himself. ANOTHER fantasy about Percy. Ever since he knew what a fantasy was, every dream he had was taken by them. And they were all about the son of Poseidon. Nico half wished that these were prophetic demigod dreams, and half wished they would stop. He hated Percy. He hated these stupid dreams. _**

**_Nico knew that he should be OVER Percy by now. Four years is a long time to keep a crush. And it pained him to be in the same room as the one he loved, whilst the said boy was attached at the mouth to the daughter of Athena. He also knew that he needed to find a better excuse to hate Percy. Bianca died four years ago. And it wasn't even really his fault. But no matter how much he tried to find something bad about Percy, he always failed. Percy was just so perfect. Nico couldn't find a single flaw about him._**

**_Nico knew that if these stupid nightmares continued, he would go mad. And so he made a silent promise to himself. He wouldn't sleep if he could help it. Not until the dreams stopped._**

**-****CALYPSO****-**

Nico had zoned out for a while now. _I just asked him a simple question. What's taking him so long?_

"Erm, Nico?" Calypso asked, nudging the son of Hades.

"What?" he asked, snapping out of his trance.

"I asked you why you don't sleep."

"Oh… Percy." He said. Calypso was confused.

"Percy doesn't let you sleep?"

"No, he invades my dreams!" Nico cried in frustration.

"Oh… _oh_."

Calypso felt awkward. It should have been obvious. And she had made her fr- *khem*, _acquaintance_ feel uncomfortable. Calypso didn't want to make Nico feel bad.

Nico suddenly gasped.

"Calypso, last night, when I slept, Percy… he wasn't there!" Nico sounded overjoyed. "I didn't even have any dreams, at all! It was nice. But I suppose when we get back to the real world…" he trailed off.

"Death boy, don't worry. I think you're starting to get over Percy anyway." Calypso said. Nico looked up.

"You think so?"

"It's not my thought that counts, it's yours. Do you think you've stopped loving him?"

Nico looked thoughtful. "A little bit." He said after a few minutes.

"See? What did I tell you? Come on, we should test if Percy is still in your head or not. In other words, time for you to hit the hay." Calypso hauled a reluctant Nico to a hammock that one of her previous lovers had left behind. Nico grumbled and stayed put.

"Do I have to sing again?" Calypso asked. Nico sighed in defeat and climbed into the hammock, staring at the sky.

"Can I sleep in the _natural_ way tonight?" he asked, irritated.

"Whatever. Tell me in the morning if you feel anything different." Calypso smirked and walked away.

**-****NICO****-**

Nico was alone in the hammock. He was subconsciously fighting to stay awake, and he didn't know how to stop it. Force of habit, he figured. And yet he didn't really _want_ to sleep. It wasn't that he wasn't tired, because believe it, he was. He was so tired that seven triple expressos wouldn't be able to keep him awake. No, the thing bothering him was fear. He couldn't willingly plunge himself into this madness. And he didn't want to be pushed. Nico had a dilemma. And he wasn't getting anywhere.

Hours later, Nico was staring at a star filled sky. His eyes were prickling and his head was pounding. _See, di Angelo_, he thought, _see what happens?_ Nico realized he was talking to himself.

"Come on!" he sighed in frustration. He closed his eyes, but wrenched them open as soon as he began to drift off. Now he KNEW that Calypso had helped him to sleep last night. He tried to empty his mind, but the thought of emptying his mind was filling it all over again. He didn't understand HOW emptying your mind worked anyway. He would have counted sheep if there were any. He would have shut out any sound if it was possible. He wished sleep would come, but he also dreaded what might come with it.

_Might_, Nico thought, _it isn't certain. Maybe I'll have another dreamless sleep_. But deep down, no matter how much he tried to gloss over it, the truth was there. Nico was afraid. Afraid of rejection, afraid of what might happen if he told anyone else. Jason took it well. Others might not.

_There it is again, might. Nothing is certain. There is ALWAYS a chance that what you fear might not happen._ Nico got tired of telling himself what he already knew. He got frustrated at how he never listened to himself. But there was never anything definite in the life of a demigod. Sleep was supposed to mean trouble for demigods, no matter what. But apparently here on Ogygia, not even the nightmares could harm you.

Nico rolled over. Bad mistake. The thump of his body hitting the sand could be heard all across the island. Calypso was there in seconds.

"Nico! I thought you were going to sleep!" she cried in exasperation.

"I was _trying_, there's a difference." Nico grumbled, getting back into the hammock. Calypso looked concerned.

"Nico, please try. For real."

"Woman, what do you think I'm doing?"

"Do you need me to sing again?" Calypso asked.

Nico opened his mouth to protest, but something stopped him. He wasn't getting anywhere on his own. And what happened on this island _stayed_ on this island, right?

Calypso smirked and Nico knew he was doomed.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when you awake, the sun will rise." _

Nico remembered the song from somewhere. He couldn't place where, but he definitely knew it. Apparently, Calypso's voice was like Sleep Aid. Nico found himself drowsy after the first few lines.

_"Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

Nico was annoyed at the love reference, but stayed quiet for Calypso's sake. Well, he was also too tired to speak. Calypso must have heard this song from one of the people after Percy. Nico had DEFINITELY heard it.

_"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray, forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away."_

_ That's it!_ Nico cried in his mind. _The Hunger Games!_ But then he thought of something. Wasn't Calypso trying to help him sleep _without_ death and misery?

_"Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

Nico was almost asleep now. Calypso was standing beside him and rocking the hammock gently.

_Gods damn it, Calypso_. Nico thought. _Why?_

But that's all he managed to think before sleep overtook him.

**_Nico was in his room on the Argo II, just sitting on his bed. It wasn't really HIS room, but there were quite a few guest rooms. This was how all of his dreams started. Nico remained seated, glancing towards the door every few seconds, waiting for the inevitable. Percy was going to walk through that door and… you get the picture. Stuff was gonna happen._**

**_Nico waited for what felt like hours before he got to his feet and opened the door. He walked out into the hallway and past the rest of the rooms. Where was everyone?_**

**_Nico went out on deck and noticed that the stars were a lot dimmer than those in Ogygia. The moon shone bright as ever, and the rest of the crew members were doing exactly what you would expect them to. Hazel and Frank were playing Mythomagic in the corner, with Valdez and Grace spectating. Piper was looking into her dagger, bored, and Annabeth was sitting on Percy's lap, gazing into the distance. _**

**_Normally, Nico would have felt something. He would feel hurt and vanish before they noticed him there and made it worse. But Nico didn't feel a thing. At first, he was alarmed. Then he was confused. He was perfectly fine with Percy and his girlfriend being all lovey-dovey with each other? Obviously, not the lovey-dovey part. Nico found it a bit gross, actually. _**

**_Nico waited and waited, but there was no sudden burst of rage from within. No desire to grab Percy for himself. Nothing._**

**_No, it couldn't be… could it? Could Nico be getting over Percy after all? Nico hoped so. _**

**_Hazel turned and saw him, happiness in her eyes. Nico realized how much he liked seeing her happy. How hadn't he noticed before? And as Nico looked around, he became aware of just how much he'd missed._**

**_Hazel was looking older than he last saw her, and more beautiful. Frank had also changed, almost beyond recognition. Nico would have been terrified if he wasn't there when he was changed. Grace and Piper had become more comfortable around each other, he could see. Grace was acting leader again and Piper was older and even more stunning than before. Valdez was looking more mature than before. At least, he'd stopped flirting with everyone and being self-absorbed. He might seem like a nice guy now. Annabeth was also older, and looked wiser somehow. She too had become more beautiful and seemed to radiate relief. She clung to Percy like she would never let go. And Nico supposed that she wouldn't. Percy himself looked like a retired soldier. Well, apart from age. He had numerous scars and was heavily tanned. He was more handsome than before, but Nico didn't react like he used to._**

**_Before, he would have shied away and peeked from the shadows. Now, he didn't care much. In fact, he didn't know what he found so endearing about Percy's appearance before anyway. Nico felt like a weight had just been taken off his shoulders. Did he really miss all of this? By staying away from Percy, was he now abandoning his sister and her friends?_**

**_"Whoa…" Nico said, feeling dizzy. He wanted to go back in time and start again. He had made so many mistakes, and now… now this was the outcome. Would they ever take him back? Nico looked around again, and this time he REALLY looked. The seven, they were happy together. All of them. He could have been a part of that. If only…_**

**_"You don't have to be alone." Said Hazel, inviting him over. "It's okay."_**

**_"No…" Nico trailed off. Why wasn't it okay in the first place? Because he said so? There was no reason not to be with his sister. He was just too caught up in his sorrows and…_**

**_But now the sorrows were gone. There was nothing stopping him. He could be a new person, almost. Nico felt like a caged bird that was just set free. He looked at the world in a new way, and he liked it way better than the old one. Hazel smiled over at him._**

**_"Nico! Hey, Death Boy! Wake up!"_**

**_Nico was confused. Hazel was speaking with Calypso's voice. Then everything dissolved around him._**

Nico opened his eyes. It was still night in Ogygia. Calypso was shaking him.

"Finally!" she sighed. Nico sat up and swung himself off the hammock.

"What do you mean? It's still night." Nico pointed to the sky.

"Death boy, you slept the entire day. I had to wake you up. Did I interrupt anything?"

Nico tried to remember his dream. "A major life lesson…"

"So?" Calypso nudged him. "How was it?"

"Well, it was different." Nico said. "I miss them. I was so caught up in myself that I forgot about my sister. And I don't even know why I liked Percy before…" Nico looked around.

"I knew you could do it." Calypso smiled. "And Leo should be here tomorrow, or at least very soon." Calypso looked to the horizon. The sun was starting to rise.

"So, now what?" Nico asked.

"I dunno, a welcome gift? A 'thank-you-for-getting-us-the-hell-off-of-this-island' surprise?"

"Good plan, but what…" Nico trailed off. The sound of creaking was in the distance. Very far away, but Nico _knew_ those creaks.

The Argo II was on its way.

**Did it escalate too quickly?**

**Did Nico's dream seem too deep?**

**Was anyone OOC?**

**Reviews appreciated, but... oh, to hell with it. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry once again about the wait. And the chapter shortness. But if I added any more it would ruin the feels. Another chapter coming soon.**

**Okay, can we assume that I will NEVER be Rick Riordan?**

**-****CALYPSO****-**

Calypso watched as Nico turned to face the sea.

"Nico?"

"They're coming." He said, standing up to get a look. Calypso was confused.

"How do you know-"

"The Argo II. It's here- can't you hear it?" Nico asked. Calypso strained herself to hear anything that might be Leo and his boat. Nothing.

"No, there's nothing there."

"I can hear it. It's far away- very far, but they should be here soon. The Argo II is very fast. I don't know if they're- wait, smoke?" Nico asked, peering into the horizon. Calypso looked too. Very far away in the distance- almost invisible- was a column of smoke and a gleam of bronze. Calypso groaned.

"I told him it was dangerous!"

"They need help." Nico said, running to the water.

"Nico, you can't leave the-"

Nico didn't listen. He was met with an invisible barrier and thrown back onto the sand. Groaning, he got to his feet.

"Nico, what did I tell you?" Calypso sighed. Then she was worried. "How can we help if we can't leave?"

"We need to try." Nico said, determined.

"But _how__**-**_"

"Do you think I would still be here if I knew how to leave the island? Hm? That's what I thought."

"They're coming closer." Calypso said, looking at the ship, which was now fully visible. Seven people were on deck, waving their hands wildly. A giant bronze dragon figurehead was roaring and breathing fire, Calypso assumed it was to let them know that Leo was here.

"For Hades' sake, he can't stop making powerful things angry?" Nico groaned. "The ship is in really bad condition."

Calypso looked. The Argo II was billowing smoke from just about everywhere and rocks were indented in the sides. Parts of it were blackened, as if lightning had struck it over and over, and the mast was gone. It was still moving fast, but it was dropping in height.

Calypso's heart sank.

They weren't going to make it.

**-****NICO****-**

Nico was looking back to the ship. If it couldn't fly, it would usually sail on the water, but those rocks were sure to make massive leaks. And the boat was making a beeline for the sea. Nico groaned and started pacing.

"Nico, are they going to-"

"They can swim, but I don't know if they can come to the island. The boat isn't going to make it, and at the very least it will take weeks to repair. That is- if we can drag it onto the island before it sinks."

Nico was sure that Valdez and his boat would make it to the island somehow. In what condition, he couldn't say. They were yelling, but they were still too far away for Nico to hear them. Calypso was staring fearfully at the ship. Nico hated that she looked fearful. They were friends, after all.

"Calypso, we'll do whatever we can." Nico assured. Calypso looked at him.

"It's just that. There's nothing we _can_ do."

Nico groaned. "Of course there's something we can do! We'll help rebuild the ship when it comes. We'll get the seven back to health and we can all leave the island. Together."

Calypso nodded and looked to the sea again. She gasped, which made Nico look too. And what he saw was horrifying.

The Argo II had tried to float and was obviously leaking. He could hear the screams of the seven as they tried to make the water leave the boat. Nico wondered why they didn't get Percy to do it, before his sharp eyes saw that the son of Poseidon was knocked out with Annabeth trying to get him to wake up. This happened when he used too much of his power. He must have tried already.

Despite all of the seven helping, the boat was sinking alarmingly fast. Soon, only the deck was visible.

"They aren't going to make it." Calypso said sadly. "They- but they- no… NO!"

The ship went under. The seven surfaced, flailing as they struggled to keep afloat.

"HAZEL!" Nico yelled. Hazel couldn't swim as well as the others. She turned to look at him, trying to swim over. Zhang went to help her. Annabeth was struggling under Percy's weight and Jason was helping Piper. Coach Hedge was nowhere to be seen. Valdez himself was ahead of them all.

Nico watched as one by one, they all swam over. Valdez reached the island first, and Calypso rushed to help him.

**-****CALYPSO****-**

Calypso ran to Leo, her heart beating faster than she thought was possible. She found the force-field and desperately tried to reach through it, to no avail. Leo was on the other side, reaching for her.

"Calypso! Just-"

Leo reached the barrier and for a moment, he went through. Then Calypso felt a strong pulse of energy. This was bad.

Where Leo's hand had broken the barrier, a thin golden line was spreading, like cracking glass. The gold encased the island, and Calypso grabbed onto Leo's hand.

"Leo…"

They looked at each other. And then, it happened.

The island barrier was destroyed, but the atmosphere of the island was escaping. There was a sound like a cannon and Calypso was thrown back.

Leo's hand was torn from hers as she landed on the other side of the island, beside a coughing Nico. Calypso ran to the other side of the island faster than she'd ever run before.

They were gone.

All of them.

The crew, the ship, Leo…

All gone.

Calypso sank to the ground, her eyes stinging with tears.

"No…"

**Well, I couldn't just make a story with no problems, could I?**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I TOLD you another chapter was coming. And my reviews for this story just doubled in size. Literally. Who knew the key to reviews was to 'kill' a bunch of characters when you least expect it? (Apparently, Rick Riordan, because that's the main twist of reading his novels)**

**Though I am seemingly evil like Rick Riordan, using the evidence you may have gathered in previous A/Ns, I am not him.**

**-****NICO****-**

They were gone. All gone. As if they were never here.

Percy, Annabeth, Valdez, Hazel… all gone.

Nico wondered if they survived, before shaking his head. Ogygia was in the middle of nowhere. And they were cast out to sea. The Argo II was gone. They had no way of coming back.

Nico got a lot more upset than he would have before. Before, he only cared about himself. But now- now he knew he had friends. But all except one were gone.

Nico couldn't feel them in the Underworld yet, so they must have either found something to hold on to or were dead and in the DOA recording studio. Nico looked out to the horizon.

It was perfect. Anything near Ogygia was perfect, really. But the sea was undisturbed. If Nico and Calypso hadn't noticed the ship before it came, they might not have known it was there at all.

And they would have kept waiting for eternity.

_And now_, Nico thought,_ we have to do just that. Calypso will never get over Valdez. And we both can't leave the island._

To say Nico felt sad would be an understatement. To say he felt depressed would be scratching the surface of it. Horrible was as close as he could get in words to how he felt right now.

Nico felt he should have known it was too good to be true. To wash up here, get over Percy and make a friend that would never betray him. He should have expected that this was going to happen.

Nico looked at Calypso, whose eyes were red from crying and had tears streaming out of them. Nico felt that if he tried to comfort her, she would break down even more. And for once, Nico didn't want to make anyone sad.

"No… no… no…" Calypso was muttering, like a mantra. Like if she said it enough times over, it would turn out to be a dream.

Nico felt sorry for her. He had gone through the same thing when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. In fact, it was nearly the same situation. Calypso had tried to reach for Valdez, knowing that something bad was going to happen. Nico had reached for Percy, knowing that he would fall anyway. They had more in common than he thought.

"Calypso-"

"Just… please. I- I can't-" Calypso broke down into tears again. Nico saw a patch of her shirt turn gold and realized she was bleeding.

"Calypso, you're hurt."

Calypso looked up at him with tearful eyes. "Do you think I care, Nico?" She said angrily. Then she sighed. "I-I'm sorry. It's just- just that-"

"Shh, I know." Nico said, sitting beside her. "I know how-"

"No, you don't! You don't know what it's like to have the one you love torn away from you to die! You don't know that!"

Nico was hurt by that sentence. "Calypso-"

"Just stop! I need to be alone right now!"

"Don't you see!?" Nico said. "This is what happened to me! This is why I turned out the way I did! I let my sadness get to me! When I couldn't stop Percy and Annabeth from falling into Tartarus I felt terrible! I chose to be alone too, and look what it did to me!" Nico gestured to himself. "I led myself to believe that people were shutting me out, when I was really shutting myself away from them. I could have been happy. But I chose to make it worse. Believe me, Calypso; you do NOT want to turn out like me. Because the only thing that could change me was meeting a girl on a mystical island and befriending her. And you know what? This is the only mystical island for a _long_ time!"

Calypso stared up at him in shock. Then she looked down. "You're right." She murmured. "I'm sorry…"

"Calypso." Nico sighed, looking her in the eyes. "It's okay."

Nico wasn't expecting it when Calypso launched herself at him, crushing him in a hug. He patted her back awkwardly. He hadn't been hugged since Bianca. Hazel, while close to him, had never hugged him. Nico realized just how much he missed being hugged.

Slowly, Nico hugged her back. They could have stayed there forever, seeing as no-one could die in Ogygia, but they eventually let go. Nico smiled sadly.

"Come on. V- Leo wouldn't want you to be upset over him." Nico felt that using Leo's last name would seem a bit harsh on her. And they both needed as much assurance as they could get. It was no longer possible for anyone to leave Ogygia. And they were going to be stuck there with each other for all eternity.

"Hey… can you do the lullaby tonight?" Calypso asked. Nico froze.

"Calypso-"

"Please?" She pleaded. "I'm asking you as a friend in need. The barrier is gone and bad things can enter now."

Nico realized it was true. And that also meant…

"Calypso, we can leave."

Calypso looked up. "No, we can't."

"We can. The barrier-"

"No. Do you know how to make a boat?"

"Well-"

"Neither do I. How are we going to leave the island with no boat?"

Nico looked down. Calypso sighed.

"So what about that lullaby?"

"I was hoping you forgot." Nico admitted.

"Nico. I sang _you_ to sleep when you were troubled. Now it's time for you to return the favor."

Nico couldn't really argue with that. But still-

"I don't know any lullabies."

"Really? Your mother never sang to you?"

Nico wiped away a tear hastily. His mother HAD sung to him. Before…

"I can't remember any of the words."

"Nico, please? For me?"

Nico looked at her. She wasn't herself. She looked… broken. But no matter what- Nico didn't sing.

"Sorry, but I just… can't."

Calypso looked down sadly. "Okay. I-I get it."

And then she walked off.

**-****CALYPSO****-**

Calypso was sad- no, she was _distraught_. No, she was worse than that. Her only hope of ever leaving the island was gone. Her only love for the rest of eternity was gone. Escape was so close, and yet impossible to reach. And she was stuck here with Nico forever.

Calypso groaned. _Nico…_

Nico never asked for any of this. He fell off of Leo's ship and was washed up here. Calypso was willing to bet that he hadn't even wanted to come to save her. From what she knew of his old life, he didn't make contact with people much. And now he was stranded here for all eternity. Stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere, doomed never to see another soul again. Doomed never to die and be with his old friends. Doomed to live in the light, when he was naturally attracted to the darkness. Ogygia wasn't a paradise for Nico. It was a prison.

Calypso felt she should have known that Nico wouldn't sing to her. Though she would never admit it, she thought that Nico's voice would be suited for a few songs. But what were the chances that Nico even _knew_ any lullabies, let alone the words. She was surprised when he said that he knew one, but couldn't remember the words.

Calypso sat down and lay there, looking up at the stars. The day had gone so fast, and yet it dragged on forever. The Argo II, the only thing that might be able to get her off this island, had sunk. Its crew had most likely drowned. Leo was gone with them. Nico had lost his sister. Too many depressing things happened on that day. And Calypso was looking forward to sleeping it off.

But Leo had broken the barrier that keeps all the bad things out of Ogygia. Calypso was scared that nightmares would come to haunt her- nightmares over three thousand years old.

Calypso suddenly understood how Nico felt when she tried to get him to go to sleep. When HE was the one with haunting nightmares. She apparently had much more in common with him than she'd originally thought.

Calypso felt sleep begin to overtake her mind and freaked out. She wasn't ready for this.

But as she had said so many times before, the Fates were cruel. She closed her eyes and was gone in seconds.

**-****NICO****-**

Nico was walking around the island- well, staggering was more like it. Before, it wasn't there. The feeling of dread. Nico knew that you never felt it until you got over the shock. But this… this was different. The entire crew was gone. And just because he couldn't feel their souls in the Underworld yet didn't mean that they weren't already dead.

_No, di Angelo. Stop. Stop thinking like that._

A muffled sob caught his attention, coming from the beach where the barrier had broken. At first, Nico didn't want to confront Calypso, but as the sobs continued, he figured he might have to before she cried the entire island underwater.

Nico felt like he could TOTALLY relate to Calypso right now. The way he'd gotten over it was by isolating himself until he couldn't feel anymore. But Calypso wasn't capable of that.

Nico walked over to her and frowned. She was turning in her sleep. She had red eyes and her fists were clenched.

"No… NO! LEO!"

"Calypso-"

"No… not Leo… no…"

"Calypso-"

"NO!"

Calypso shot upright, panting heavily. Nico was concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Dream-Leo-dead-real?" Calypso looked up at him. Nico hated to do this, but-

"Sorry Calypso, but-"

"No… no- it's fine. R-really." Calypso lay down again. New tears streamed from her eyes.

"Calypso, it isn't fine." Nico said, touching her forehead. "You're burning up. Now that Ogygia is open, I think you have a fever."

Calypso blinked a few times. "I've never had a fever before."

"It happens sometimes when you cry a lot. Headache?" Nico asked. Calypso nodded.

Nico sighed. "Do you think you'll be okay here?"

Calypso shook her head. "Every time- I always see it. I see the look on his face, and then-and then…" Calypso trailed off.

"Hey Calypso?"

"Hm?" She looked up again.

"You know I'm here."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Nico, however, knew it wasn't going to help. The dream would keep repeating itself. He thought for a few minutes.

A lullaby _did_ help him sleep before. Maybe one would help Calypso. But there was still one problem. Nico didn't exactly _know_ any lullabies. He racked his brain for a suitable song, and then found one. He took a deep breath. He hadn't sung since before he was dipped in the Lethe. So- a very long time.

Nico looked at the troubled form of his friend and started singing.

_"Let it go,_

_Let it roll right off your shoulder_

_Don't you know?_

_The hardest part is over_

_Let it in,_

_Let your clarity define you_

_In the end_

_We will only just remember how it feels."_

Calypso looked up, smiling sadly. Nico smiled at her too, but it was sadder and more sincere.

_"Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain."_

Nico couldn't help but feel he had picked the perfect song for the occasion. Calypso looked more peaceful and at ease. Nico wondered if his voice sounded any good, before continuing.

_"Let it slide,_

_Let your troubles fall behind you_

_Let it shine_

_Until you feel it all around you_

_And i don't mind_

_If it's me you need to turn to_

_We'll get by,_

_It's the heart that really matters in the end."_

"You're a good singer, Nico." Calypso smiled. "I knew it."

"Sh." Nico said softly.

_"Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain."_

Calypso let another tear fall. Nico couldn't blame her. This song made you cry, no matter who you were.

_"All of my regret_

_Will wash away somehow_

_But I cannot forget_

_The way I feel right now."_

Nico and Calypso smiled slightly at each other. "Feeling better?"

"Definitely. I'm glad I have you as a friend, Nico." Calypso closed her eyes.

Nico just finished the song. He was amazed that someone thought he was good at singing at all.

_"In these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away but these small hours_

_These small hours, still remain,_

_Still remain_

_These little wonders_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away_

_But these small hours_

_These little wonders still remain…"_

Nico finished. Calypso smiled in her semi-awake stage.

"Thank you, Nico…"

And then she fell asleep. Nico smiled sadly, picking up the girl and moving her to a more comfortable location. Then, with his conscience at ease, he sat down and closed his eyes.

**Depressing, I know. That song makes me cry every time I listen to it. In fact, I strongly recommend that you go back and listen to it while reading this. **

**I personally think they got over it too quickly. I'm not good with writing scenes where people get over things. Hope the sad song makes up for it though.**

**Review?**

**(And don't worry- this isn't finished yet)**


	9. Chapter 9

**32 reviews. Just... wow. I literally only had 14 like two days ago. You guys are the best :)**

**Did you listen to the song while reading the last chapter? I heard it in Meet the Robinsons and I just fell apart.**

**-****CALYPSO****-**

The days following Leo's death passed very slowly for Calypso. Nico had helped her get over it slightly, as she had done with him and the Percy shenanigans, but the wound was still there. And in however many more years, when the wound finally closed, there would be a scar. Leo had left a mark on her, and it was never going away.

Calypso, for the first time in her immortal life, had nightmares. She saw her previous lovers; all living their own lives happily with their _new_ lovers. She saw each of them die without her. The last two in the same way. Percy, who was seemingly impossible to drown, had hit a rock and sank into the sea. Leo had tried to swim for her, but he eventually went under… and never came up. Calypso had been calling out for them in her sleep. But then Nico had come.

Nico sang her to sleep. Calypso was reminded of all the times she had spent with the people who loved and cared for her, and yet she was coaxed to let it go. To remember the happy moments and forget the sadness.

Calypso was grateful to Nico for that. She managed to sleep the rest of the night without pain and mostly got over her fever. It was unlike anything she had imagined before. Immortals didn't usually get sick with ANYTHING. But then again, immortals don't usually have the one they love torn away in a cruel act of fate.

Calypso sighed to herself. _No, sometimes that DOES happen._

She was thinking of her vision into the past. Nico's mother, Maria di Angelo, was struck by lightning in an attempt to kill him and his late sister. She remembered Hades' distraught and angry face as he was too late to save her. She remembered him cursing the Oracle when she really didn't do anything wrong. Calypso felt she could even relate to the Lord of the Dead right now.

Nico walked over to her, still bearing a grim face. Calypso really couldn't blame him. She had only known and loved Leo. Nico had loved both Percy and his sister, and they had both lost their lives. Nico was feeling what she was in double.

"Hey…"Calypso sighed.

Nico sat beside her. "So, how did you sleep last night?"

"Not… not very well…" Calypso admitted. She had tossed and turned all night, calling out for anyone to save her from her island.

"Are you just saying that so I can sing to you again?"

"No, it's true. How- how have _you_ been sleeping?"

"I haven't. I try, but it doesn't come." Nico sighed. Calypso noticed that he had dark bags under his eyes and he was speaking slower than usual. He needed to sleep. But she had the feeling that a simple lullaby wouldn't do it this time.

"I wish I could help."

Nico looked at her. "Calypso…"

"I know, okay? I know."

"Just… try and get a good night's sleep. Please? For me?"

Calypso smiled sadly. "Okay. You try as well." Calypso looked up at the sky and felt her dreams begin. She closed her eyes. And then, it started.

**_"PERCY!" Calypso yelled, reaching out for the son of Poseidon as he was carried away by the blast. He was hurled into a giant rock, sticking out of the sea, and there was a sickening CRACK as his bones broke on impact. He sank slowly into the sea, unconscious and unable to create an air bubble for himself. His girlfriend, Annabeth, was trying to help him. Then Calypso saw the blood. The blood was seeping out of his back and into the water, turning it crimson red. The two demigods were lost in the red mess, and neither one surfaced. The blood remained, slowly making its way out and across the ocean._**

**_Hazel and Frank were the next to go. Frank turned himself into a dolphin and let Hazel ride on his back as they tried to find the rest of the seven. After several hours of trying and failing, they both collapsed in exhaustion and sunk into the waves._**

**_Jason managed to fly himself and his girlfriend up and they also tried to search for the others. Piper used her charmspeak to encourage him not to give up, but eventually his own powers ran out and they dropped over a hundred feet into the ocean. The impact knocked them unconscious and they didn't resurface._**

**_Leo was the last survivor. He had started to swim back in Ogygia's general direction, determined to get back to her. He swam for days, nonstop, before he began to slow down. Ogygia was in sight, and Leo was swimming as fast as he could, but his arms didn't want to work and his legs were numb with cold. He tried to float, but he was too heavy. He sank under the waves, spluttering and trying to come back up. Calypso reached her nonexistent hand out to him, tears streaming down her face. Leo looked right at her, as if he could see her, and tried to grasp onto her hand as if it were really there. Calypso wondered if he could see her. She was forced to watch as he kept going under and surfacing, desperately holding onto life. Then, one time, he sank and stayed there. Calypso tried to dive in and save him, but reality was tugging at her. She was being drawn back to Ogygia, kicking and screaming at the invisible force that was holding her back._**

"Calypso!" yelled Nico.

Calypso's eyes shot open and she sat up, breathing heavily. Again. The same thing- all over again.

"Nico… it happened again… they- they're gone…"

"Shh, it's okay." Nico said, "It was just a dream."

"No, it wasn't. Leo could see me. He- he tried to reach for me, but I wasn't there for him."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Nico…"

Calypso sighed.

"Look, just think about the happy things. It works, believe me." Nico encouraged.

Calypso looked at him like he was crazy. "Happy things?"

"Yeah. Why my only good dreams have my sister in them."

"Hazel?" Calypso asked.

Nico got a pained look. "No… not Hazel. Bianca."

Calypso remembered now. Hades had TWO children with Maria. Nico and Bianca. But-

"You said that only Hazel cared about you."

Nico looked up. Calypso realized.

"But… how? Why? You're a good person! You don't deserve this-"

"I lost her to Artemis and she got herself killed by a giant robot while she tried to get something childish and meaningless for me. I blamed Percy, because I didn't want to face the truth."

Nico pulled something out of his pocket. Calypso stared.

"The Hades Mythomagic figurine?"

Nico nodded. "It was the only one I didn't have. And it cost her her life. I was only ten, and it left me alone. I was alone until I met Hazel, really. When I was thirteen."

Nico put it back in his pocket.

"Nico, why don't you try and go to sleep?"

"I do try." Nico protested.

"Actually try, this time. You need it."

Nico sighed. "Fine. I'll try again. See you later."

**-****NICO****-**

Nico walked back to his hammock and tried again for the sleep to come. But it was like he just had all the coffee in the world. He was alert to every sound around him.

Besides, his figurine was poking him in his side.

Nico pulled out the Hades figurine and stared at it sadly.

_"Nico…"_

Nico jumped. He would recognize that voice anywhere. But it couldn't be… "Bianca?

_"Nico, mio caro."_

"Wh- how? You were reborn-"

_"Alas, not all things come to a good end. I was only two years old, and my house burned down. My mother, my brothers, my cousins. We all got Elysium, and I regained my memories. They understand. I came to see you…"_

"Bianca… it really is you?"

A shimmering form appeared before him. A transparent figure of a girl with olive skin and long brown hair. Nico was convinced. It really was Bianca. But he knew that there wasn't much time for her.

She apparently knew it too.

_"Nico. Your friends are not yet in the Underworld. There is still hope."_

"I know, but-"

_"If you see Percy again, tell him that I said sorry."_

"Percy-"

_"Nico, listen to me. You won't find any peace if you do not sleep."_

"Bianca, please. I've tried." Nico said sadly. His sister was back… and all she could talk about was sleep?

Bianca's form flickered.

"No! Bianca… please stay…" Nico pleaded. Bianca smiled down at him sadly.

_"I cannot stay forever, Nico."_

"Not forever, just… please? I've missed you."

Nico was still in his hammock. Bianca floated to stand beside him.

_"You have grown so much, mio soldatino."_

Bianca looked thoughtful. _"Yes… that is the lullaby I used to sing to you, do you remember?"_

Nico nodded shortly. He was hiding tears.

Bianca smiled. _"Eri il mio soldatino,_

_Ora un principe oscuro,_

_Ma anche per te, c'è una luce,_

_Che ad un'altra vita ti conduce…"_

She faded away, leaving Nico alone.

But Nico knew he wasn't alone; not really.

Because the spirits of his friends would always live on.

**And then people think it is over. Typical ending to a story. But it ISN'T OVER YET. I hope to finish this with all questions answered. Do you see anything answered here?**

**Bye- and seriously, you guys are the reason I keep writing. You guys are awesome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**LONG WAIT!**

**Sorry...**

**But here you go!**

**-****CALYPSO****-**

It had been a month since the incident and Calypso was… _slightly_ better. She had started to smile again and could go a few nights without seeing the seven in her nightmares. She still missed Leo. But every time she thought of him, she knew that he was in a better place now, and wouldn't want her to be sad. Well, not as sad as she was in the first place.

Nico was helping her in more ways than one. Usually when she was left alone, she wouldn't be happy at all until the next hero came. But now that she had an eternal island-mate, it was getting better. She hardly even remembered what it was like without him there.

They started to play volleyball again and Nico had introduced her to naughts and crosses, a game where you pick either circle or cross and try to get three in a row of your shape. More often than not, it ended in a draw.

But no matter how many times Calypso assured Nico that she was fine, she knew deep down that she wasn't. She had just watched Leo die in front of her while he tried to save her. Who could be fine after that?

"Calypso? Hey, I was thinking. Why don't we teach _ourselves_ how to build a boat?" Nico asked one day, when they were alone on the beach. The sun was setting and the ocean was a deep blue. Calypso thought it would be quite romantic, you know, if they weren't completely _not_ interested in each other.

"Because I've only ever built a raft and even if we do get out on the ocean, where would we go?"

"Crush my ideas before they fully form. What kind of friend are you?" Nico laughed, splashing her with the water.

"The realistic kind." Calypso managed through her own laughter.

"Damn those realistic friends! Always so… realistic!" Nico said for lack of words.

"Being realistic can be a good thing." Calypso insisted.

"Yeah, but if you're going to keep rejecting every idea I have-"

"Oh, shut up." Calypso said.

It was the same the next day. Nico would come to her with an idea that would never work and she would say no, then he would go and think of another, even crazier one for the next day. Two weeks of this and Calypso couldn't take it.

"-sea turtles together to make a raft and we can leave the island. What do you think?"

Calypso blinked. "Okay, explain it again, slowly."

"We stand in the water for three days and three nights until the animals come up to us. We rope a few turtles and tie them together to make a raft. Then we leave the island." Nico finished.

Calypso stared at her friend like he was crazy. "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

"Well at least I'm trying!" Nico groaned, slumping on a chair. "You didn't like the idea of building a raft. You didn't like the idea of asking the gods to help. You didn't like the idea of just swimming. Face it, Calypso. I'll never get your approval, and we'll never get off this island."

Calypso looked at him. "But really? Tie the sea turtles together to make a raft? How did you even think of that?!"

"It was on Pirates of the Caribbean." Nico started. "Jack Sparrow was marooned on an island after a cruel act of mutiny with a gun that had a single shot meant for suicide. But he escaped on a trade ship. He made up a story about waiting for three days and three nights and-"

"And you really thought it would work?" Calypso asked.

"No, I totally just wanted to annoy you." Nico said sarcastically. "Why wouldn't it work?"

"Because…" Calypso trailed off.

"So what's _your_ brilliant idea to get out of here?"

Calypso glared. "We wait until the gods feel merciful?"

Nico snorted. "Yeah, like _that's_ gonna happen." He waded into the water and past the spot where the barrier used to be. Then he peered into the distance.

**-****NICO****-**

Nico peered into the distance. The light from the sun was blinding, but he was sure he had seen something. He blinked a few times, before shaking his head. He turned back to Calypso.

"Now what?"

"I have no idea." Calypso sighed, burying her face in her arms. "I just have no idea."

"Well… wait- what?" Nico looked back. There it was again. The spot of black in front of the setting sun. Calypso looked at him like he was crazy.

"What is it?"

"There's something- WHAT?" Nico exclaimed. It was gone. Everything was perfectly normal again. Nico wondered what was going on.

"Uh, Nico?" Calypso stood up and walked over. "Are you-?"

"I'm fine." Nico said, looking away. What did this mean? Was he losing it?

"No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"I was seeing things- no big deal." Nico dismissed.

Calypso looked like she wanted to keep talking, but Nico stopped her. "It's gone now."

"Okay then…" Calypso trailed off.

"So, I'll keep watch. You can go do whatever." Nico said. Calypso walked away.

When Calypso could finally speak without sobbing, she and Nico had come up with a sort of hopeful idea that if one of them kept an eye on the horizon at all times, someone would come to help. It was a stupid idea, Nico knew, but it filled the empty parts of their lives. So Nico sat in his homemade lifeguard-like chair and gazed into the distance.

He wasn't really paying attention to it, because he knew that nothing was coming. V- No, _Leo_ had lost his thing that told him where Ogygia was, and that was even if he survived being tossed around by the sea. Just because he wasn't in Hades yet, didn't mean he wasn't lounging around in Charon's Lobby.

Nico could hear Calypso trimming her garden in the distance. The sound that her tools made really annoyed Nico, but he didn't dare say anything. He probably annoyed her sometimes too.

Nico kept looking into the distance until his eyes hurt. But he blinked it off and looked again. The moon was low in the sky- it was very early in the morning. There was a faint tinge of pink on the opposite side. But Nico didn't mind. He was used to going weeks without sleep.

He saw something and looked closer. It was gone. But it had seemed so-

There it was again. A disturbance in the water. A _large_ disturbance.

Nico jumped down from his perch and walked inland a bit. Now that the barrier was broken, sea monsters could beach here.

And Nico didn't really want to be around when that happened.

Fortunately for him, it wasn't a sea monster that beached itself on Ogygia.

_Unfortunately_, it was something just as shocking.

It was covered in seaweed, but still recognizable.

Nico had only one thought running through his head.

_I need to find Calypso._

**-****CALYPSO****-**

Calypso wasn't very happy when Nico came barging in on her when she was trying to sleep, but judging by the urgent expression on his face, it was important. He could barely even speak as he dragged her across the island to the other side of the beach.

Calypso blinked, unsure of herself. Was this… no, it couldn't be- could it? It was flung out to sea. It was probably miles underwater right now.

"Hazel, how far is the jump?" Called a male voice. Beside Calypso, Nico tensed.

A head of hair became visible, looking over the side. "Not far!"

"Nico-" Calypso whispered.

"Is that…?" Nico trailed off.

"That you, Di Angelo?" yelled another male voice.

"Yes it's me, Jason!" Nico yelled.

Calypso was half confused and half overjoyed. The Argo II was here- the seven were alive. But… how?

Nico's sister, Hazel, jumped down from the deck and landed on the smooth sand. Another girl, Annabeth, followed. Percy came after, a bandage around his side. Calypso blushed a bit and looked up.

Next came a muscly boy- Calypso supposed this was the son of Mars. The son of Jupiter was after him, followed by a pretty looking girl who must have been his girlfriend. They all had relieved looking faces, but there were traces of dread and sadness in them. There was an awkward silence, before Nico suddenly ran forward.

To Calypso, it looked like Nico was crushing Hazel to pieces, the way he was holding on to her. The other five heroes were looking at the scene, surprised and a little bit confused looking.

"I am _so_ sorry!" Nico said.

"Sorry?" Asked Hazel in a confused tone. She managed to push him off so she could breathe. "What for?"

"Everything." Nico said. _And_, Calypso thought, _they obviously aren't getting anything else out of him_.

"Uh… something happen here?" Percy asked.

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded.

Jason walked over. "What did you do to him?" he whispered.

Calypso smiled. "He just needed someone he could relate to."

Jason looked understanding. "Oh... right. I get it."

"You get what?" Asked Frank. Jason looked at Nico.

"He'll tell you when he's ready."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Jason, it's gone now. Don't worry."

Jason blinked. "Really? Wow."

Calypso was happy, but- something was missing.

_One, two, three…_

Calypso gasped. Then she turned to the others.

"Where's Leo?"

**... should I feel bad?**

**Yeah, new chapter coming sooner than this one did. I think...**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two chapters in one day... but this one is really short... yeah, sorry.**

**-****NICO****-**

"Where's Leo?" asked Calypso. Nico looked around. Leo Valdez was nowhere to be seen. Nico dreaded the thought of the death of Calypso's lover- but he couldn't feel Leo in the Underworld yet. Something was fishy about that.

Percy was the first to step forward. "Um, Calypso? We didn't find him. We searched everywhere, but-"

"No…" Calypso trailed off. Nico stepped forward.

"Calypso, I can't-" Then Nico stopped. He felt something- a soul had just moved on into the Underworld. A soul he had known. He couldn't tell exactly, but he suspected… no…

Nico tensed. A son of Hephaestus had died- one that he had known. And he didn't know any other children of Hephaestus. This could only mean that…

"He- he's gone." Nico managed. Calypso looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"But-" Calypso looked at the others. "How? W-why?"

"The blast was too strong." Frank said sadly. "We were all separated. Hazel was with me and we tried to find the others- but we couldn't."

Hazel stepped over. "I thought I was drowning, but when I woke up we were all fine. All except Leo."

Percy spoke again. "My dad heard about us and tried to save us all. He brought us all to his palace and healed us. But he couldn't find Leo."

"Poseidon said that Leo wasn't in the water at all. He couldn't sense him." Annabeth continued. "He said there was still a hope that he was alive, but Nico…" She trailed off.

"We found the Argo II and repaired it." Jason explained. "And we decided we would come to get you guys like he had wanted. But we never found him."

Calypso couldn't take it. Nico watched her turn as if in slow motion and run. Piper tried to go after her, but both Percy and Nico stopped her.

"Trust me. You don't want to run after her." Nico advised. He rubbed his arm, remembering the time he'd tried to talk to her after an episode like this. "You really don't."

There was an awkward silence.

"So… Nico? What's the story on this place?" Asked Hazel. Nico grimaced.

"Gods, it was horrible the first few nights. Calypso was all 'eat something' and 'go to sleep' and there weren't any shadows. It was too bright. But then I got used to it and we became friends. Somehow. After a while, you guys turned up. Obviously… it didn't work out…" They all hung their heads in sadness. "Calypso was depressed. And she was just starting to get over it when you guys came. And… yeah." Nico finished. Then he turned to the others. "I'm sorry."

"About?" Asked Annabeth.

"I dunno… being a loner. On purpose. Who does that?"

"I thought it was a child of Hades thing." Admitted Percy.

"Did you even SEE Bianca?" Nico asked. "She was never alone." And then he remembered something. "Percy- Bianca came to me just after… the incident."

"But wasn't she reborn?" Asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, but she… died. In a fire with her family. She came to me- and she's gone for rebirth again." Nico finished.

"Well, she's keen."

"Yeah. Percy, she says she's sorry."

They all had a moment of silence for Bianca, even though most of them didn't know her.

"So… someone had better find Calypso, right?" Piper suggested.

"I'll go." Nico volunteered. No-one argued with him.

Nico walked to Calypso's cave, following the sobs.

"Go away…" Calypso said half-heartedly.

"It's me." Nico said. Calypso turned.

"Nico, please."

"Look, they didn't have to come back for us." Nico said.

"But-"

"No buts." Nico said, hauling the nymph-goddess to her feet. "We need to go."

"O-okay then…" Calypso choked, walking slowly. After what seemed like a million years, they arrived back at the Argo II, where the crew was back on the ship. In fact, it was nearly ready to leave.

Calypso detached herself from the people and went to hover over by her dining table.

"I'm worried about her." Nico told Percy and Jason. "She just had all of her hopes smashed to the ground."

"Nico, she'll be fine." Percy assured him. "I know her too."

Nico smiled at him. He enjoyed the surprised look on Percy's face, which made him smirk even more.

"Dude, the new you is WAY better than the old one." Jason commented.

"I figured. So… are we going or not?" Nico asked.

"We- we can go now…" Calypso said, walking over. She climbed up the ladder and took one last look at her home/prison. Nico looked back too.

"Okay, let's go." Percy said and went into ship-control mode.

"Leaving without me?" asked a familiar voice. Calypso whirled around so fast that she almost fell off the boat.

"_LEO_?"

**And HE CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!**

**No... just no... *FACEPALMS***

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is sad- the story is coming to a close. Sadly, I can't drag it on forever. I always hate finishing fanfics or books and there being nothing afterwards. I feel like- What now? And I don't know what to do with my life.**

**-****NICO****-**

"_LEO_?" Calypso gasped. Nico turned around.

Leo Valdez had just appeared out of nowhere, which was _Nico's_ thing, not his. He had seaweed in his hair and a few cuts and bruises, but looked fine. But what Nico wanted to know was why he'd thought he was dead. Did he know another son of Hephaestus? Nico didn't think so.

"Miss me?" Leo smirked.

"How? They- but you- but…" Calypso looked over at Nico, who shrugged.

"Leo, where were you?" asked Percy. "We couldn't find you."

"Oh, that." Leo looked sheepish. "Yeah, well I thought I was done for, you know, with the drowning, but I woke up on a random little island and I was perfectly fine." Leo brushed off some sand from his arms. "Of course, it was just a little sand dune thing with nothing on it- not even one of those little palm trees they have in cartoons- it was just a four metre radius of sand. I had no idea where I was."

"Then how-?" Piper started.

"I really had no idea what to do, but then I remembered a movie I'd watched. So I just stood there in the water for three days and three nights and waited until the animals got used to my presence, then I roped a couple of turtles and- wait, Calypso? Why are you looking at me like that?" Leo asked.

Nico was barely holding in his laughter. "See Calypso?" He said. "It would have worked!"

Calypso was blushing. "Well how was I supposed to know?"

"Never mind. Please continue." Nico told Leo, who was looking at them strangely.

"Okay then… so I roped the turtles and made a raft by tying them together, then I left the island and… here I am." Leo gestured to himself. Then he looked at Calypso. "Don't I even get a hug?"

Calypso launched herself at Leo and pinned him to the ground, kissing him fiercely. Nico looked away, like the rest of the group. But after ten minutes, it got out of hand.

"You know, Leo _does_ have a room." Nico said loudly. "And it's a long way back to Camp."

"Nice one." Said Jason, fist-bumping the son of Hades.

"I try."

"Oh, shut up." Leo called.

"No, I don't think I will." Nico yelled back. "Oh, and hurry up! I've had enough of this island to last two lifetimes."

Leo and Calypso climbed up and Percy retired from his position. And before anyone knew it, the Argo II was on its way.

"Hey." Jason said, sitting beside Nico.

"Yeah?" Nico replied, gazing out to the ocean. It didn't seem real. It didn't seem like he was finally getting off of Ogygia. But Nico wanted it to feel like he was leaving. Jason spoke again.

"So… how did you…?"

It was only a hint, but Nico got the gist. "Do tell me, Jason, why you are so interested in my love life?"

"You have one of those?" asked Hazel. Nico rolled his eyes.

"I was just wondering. But if you ever feel like spilling, go ahead." Jason looked over at the sleeping couple that was Percy and Annabeth. "So now that it's gone, I can speak freely about how cute they are together?"

"Oh gods, I think Piper's getting to you." Nico groaned.

"Or am I getting to Piper?" Jason asked suggestively.

"That's just gross."

"I _was_ kidding."

"Of course you were."

Cue sniggers from other members of the crew.

"Too bad you were kidding, Jason." Piper smirked. "I could have been your greatest adventure."

The look on Jason's face was enough to make anyone burst into fits of laughter. And the son of Hades was no exception.

"Does somebody have a camera?" he managed.

"I installed a video camera that one time that someone raided my cookies." Leo said, pointing upwards. "But then I realized that I was sleepwalking and eating them myself."

"Well, as long as we have that moment on film." Laughed Frank.

"You guys, be quiet!" groaned Percy. "I need rest too!"

Nico smiled. "Yeah, whatever. Just don't sleep when we are. I've known you long enough to know that you snore like an elephant."

Annabeth joined in when everyone erupted into laughter. "Percy, even _I_ can't argue with that."

"Watching him sleep?" asked Piper.

"It's a bit hard not to when he's right next to you, drooling all over your shoulder."

"Hey, that was that one time." Percy protested. Annabeth was about to say something, but a different voice penetrated the air.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL! I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LOVE! ALL I WANTED WAS TO BREAK YOUR WALLS-"

"Okay, _who_ is the person playing Miley right now?" Piper asked, her hands over her ears.

"I left the radio on." Leo told her. "You guys seriously didn't notice that Gangnam Style was playing this entire time?"

"No…" Nico trailed off. He vaguely remembered it being quiet enough to hear 'Oppa Gangnam Style!' from Leo's room. But he thought nothing of it.

"So, can you _please_ change the station?" Pleaded Piper.

"What have you got against Miley?" asked Jason.

"I saw WAY too much of her in the music video." Piper shuddered.

"Fair enough." Frank said. "But can we get some Macklemore going?"

"No, put on some Pink, please?" asked Hazel.

"No, play Imagine Dragons. Anything by Imagine Dragons." Nico requested.

"Play some Eminem?" Percy asked.

"No, One Direction!" Piper called.

"Piper, I never knew you liked them." Leo said.

"Well, it's gonna annoy you guys as well."

"Sorry to break this up, but can we get some more K-pop?" asked Annabeth.

"Look, I'll go switch the station and leave it to the radio people to decide." Leo said, apparently having enough of the suggestions.

He walked into the other room and started fiddling with the stations.

_"-find someone like you, ooh, I wish nothing but the best of-"_

_"-gering-ding-ding-ding-ding-a-ding-gering. What the fox say?-"_

_"Mother father gentleman!"_

"Leave it!" yelled Annabeth.

_"Can we go back, this is the moment, tonight is the night, we'll fight 'till It's over so-"_

"Come on!" Frank pleaded. But Leo wasn't listening.

_"-make you groove, mama, get on the floor and move your booty mama, we the blast mastas-"_

_"-Story of my life, I take her home, I drive all night, to keep her warm and time, is frozen-"_

"No!" Piper called as Leo changed the station yet again. Nico wondered if he was ever going to stop.

_"-dreams all fail and the ones we hail, are the worst of all, and the blood's run stale-"_

"DAMNIT VALDEZ!"

"Sorry!"

_"AND DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!"_

Everyone groaned. "NO!"

_"-lost my husband, I don't know where he went-"_

"Leo, please?" Hazel asked.

_"-danced all night to the Best Song Ever-"_

"Gods, they are WAY too popular." Groaned Jason.

"VALDEZ HURRY UP!" Nico yelled.

"Wait a second- no, I got it!"

_"-light it up, like its Dynamite!"_

"Really Leo?" asked Calypso.

"What?" Leo asked as he walked back into the room. Calypso shook her head.

"Nothing."

Nico watched the others being random and wondered if they were always like this. It wasn't as if he was actually paying attention before.

"So… what now?" asked Percy.

"Whatever you want?" Leo suggested.

_"CON LOS TERRORISTA!"_

"TURN IT OFF!" yelled just about everyone in the room.

_"AND DO THE HA-ZZZZZZZZ!"_

Piper had smashed the radio. PIPER had smashed the RADIO. And everyone looked at her.

"GO PIPER!" Jason yelled.

"Hail the conquering hero!"

Nico smirked. He could get used to a life like this.

_And_, he told himself, _I will. Starting from now._

Nico smiled over at Calypso, who looked like she was trying to remember something.

Calypso looked up. "Piper, what's Barbie?"

**Awkward...**

**Should this have one more chapter and ****_then_**** an epilogue, or the epilogue after this one? And if another chapter, what should I fill it with?**

**Review?**


End file.
